


Goku and Videl

by saiyajinsama



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Flash Fic, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyajinsama/pseuds/saiyajinsama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash fiction of an OOC Goku taking what he wants... and Videl isn't complaining!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goku and Videl

“Hey Videl,” Goku greets cheerfully.

“Oh, yes Mr. Son!” Videl nods, a bit embarrassed. This man is a legend! He has saved the world and fought evil with almost zero recognition. And, he’s her boyfriend’s father. His body is so beautiful… And that smile he just flashed gives her deep tingles.

Goku’s face is perfectly neutral and platonic, but inside his primal mind is suddenly flooded with the smell of her arousal. _I’ll show her how a saiyan fucks like no human or hybrid ever can_. Goku subtly corners her against the icebox. “You smell great, Videl,” he says close to her ear and her breath catches in her throat.

“Thank you, sir,” she finally manages. He reaches out and gently touches his fingers to her chin.

She is fluttery. She doesn’t turn away, nor does she cry out. But she closes her fluttery eyelashes.

“I wanna know what my son sees in you…”

She takes a peek and finds beastly hunger in Goku’s eyes. He reaches a hand down to her crotch and grinds over her layers against her favorite spot hidden in her panties. She opens her mouth to ask a question but Goku quickly grabs her head and slips his dick inside instead.

“You have to use some rhythm,” he chides her amateur attempts as she looks up from her knees. He grunts and thrust his hips against her lips. All the while, Videl grinds her fingers against her swollen, syrupy clit. She slicks a single finger, pressing it gently into her pussy. She is hot and tight and ripe for an attack. Goku licks his lips, sucks in a deep breath and pulls his dick out. He grips his cock with military sharpness, pushes her legs open with his knee and takes position, pressing up against her fiery pussy. She yells in fear—or surprise.

Goku growls and rams through Videl’s succulent young pussy. It spazzes around his alien engorgement. She cries out when he pushes too deeply—he doesn’t let on if he cares.

Her pussy isn’t gripping him enough, the price of his powerful cock. He groans and probes her behind with purposeful fingers. She gasps—but not the shrill cry from before. In a flash, Goku swaps his dick for his fingers and forces it into her ass. She flails wildly, no longer speaking coherently. This comes across to Goku as a positive sign. He begins a steady rhythm. She smiles and clenches down hard around his cock.

“Now, that’s just right!” He coos - goofy even.

His eyes flash fire and he clamps down on Videl’s hips. He pulls his length out almost all the way, slowly, like a lover. But the next second he crashes hard into her and the next one after that brings him farther. He pounds her ass recklessly, grabbing her tomboyish hair roughly and jerking her body up. Goku is all saiyan as he beats his dick into her behind. Videl’s bare nipples bob crazily. Goku wraps an arm over her waist and presses wide, warm, wet fingers against her button, rubbing her into oblivion.

She cries out, "YES!", yelping as her orgasm pops out like an arc of electricity over her clit.

She writhes uncontrollably on Goku’s dick and so he mercilessly pumps his climax into her—one fist still clamped in her hair.


End file.
